


When the Galaxies Crossed and the Sun Went Dark

by afterglowlita



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowlita/pseuds/afterglowlita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka is assigned to watch Hux's brother, a man whom he's never heard of or seen before his arrival on Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Galaxies Crossed and the Sun Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Take it. God, just take it. I've been working on this thing for like two weeks now and I finally finished it. Of course I become a huge fan of the rarepair to end all rarepairs. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Dredd, I highly recommend it (unless you're not a fan of gore, because there are some really violent and gory scenes in that movie). Clan Techie is, of course, my favorite character, but Lena Headey is so badass in it, too. 
> 
> Also, this fic isn't beta'd because I don't have anyone who will do that for me. Apologies for any mistakes I may have missed when proofreading. 
> 
> Title Credit: "Galaxies" by Owl City
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka is never one to take interest in idle gossip. He’s happiest with his nose buried in his work, and with the general and Lord Ren as far away from him as physically possible (though the latter is a luxury he is not often granted as a superior officer of the First Order). Mitaka makes it his business to mind his own; he’s not keen on the idea of ruffling any feathers, nor does he really _care_ what anyone’s personal business is, because it’s just that--personal business. 

The whispers manage to make their way back to him, as they always seem to do. It’s Chief Petty Officer Unamo, of all people, who pulls him aside in the canteen, her expression unreadable. 

“Lieutenant,” she addresses him cordially. “Have you heard?”

Mitaka shifts his gaze from side to side before tilting his head in and asking, “Have I heard what, exactly?” 

Unamo responds, “So you _haven’t_ heard, then.” 

Mitaka sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut in irritation. Unamo nearly cracks a smile at the sight, but manages to maintain her pinched and even expression as the lieutenant eyes her warily. 

“What rumor is so astounding that even _you_ have taken interest, Petty Officer?” Mitaka asks tiredly. 

Unamo glances around as if to make sure that no one can overhear their conversation. Then, she leans in close and whispers, “It’s about the general.” 

Instinct tells the lieutenant that he should walk away now. It’s one thing to hear the chatter regarding certain Stormtroopers meeting each other in the showers for a bit of late night fun, but to learn personal secrets regarding General Hux...well, that’s something else entirely. The general keeps his personal life a well-guarded secret. As far as Mitaka understands, nobody even knows the general’s first name. Except for Lord Ren, perhaps. 

“If the general wants others to know of his business, he would tell them himself,” Mitaka says firmly. 

Unamo replies, “That’s the issue. He _has_ told others about it, but only a few. But you know how quickly word travels amongst the soldiers. General Hux has sent a small team of Phasma’s men for an extraction on a planet in the Sol System.” 

“What are they extracting, exactly?” If this is true, certainly he would have been informed of this earlier, right? 

“It’s not what, but _whom_ ,” she says. There’s a glitter in her eye that makes Mitaka feel uneasy. “They say the general is looking for his brother.” 

Mitaka is quiet. His brain practically screams for more information-- _Who is the general’s brother? Why have we not heard of him before?_ \--but he doubts Unamo knows much beyond what she’s told him. There’s already a twinge of guilt in the lieutenant's chest, not so much because he knows the rumor now, but because nearly everyone on base knows and continues to discuss it, despite the threat of inevitably harsh repercussions if Hux were to find out. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Petty Officer, I’d like to get back to my post,” Mitaka says with a grimace. 

Though obviously confused, Unamo merely nods and moves to let the lieutenant pass. 

There’s an area on base, tucked away in a section not far from the bridge, where Mitaka likes to go when things are peaceful. As of right now, there is no sense of urgency that pulls the lieutenant back to his post, so he decides to enjoy his time alone before he is called. 

A quick scan of his holopad shows some newly updated information. Three recon teams had been sent out that morning to different reaches of the Outer Rim territories, in search of areas where smaller First Order bases may be built and operated. Updated information tells him that there’s been no trouble, and that all three teams have landed safely on their designated planets. 

“Lieutenant.” 

Mitaka freezes, the hairs on the back of his neck raising at the familiar, icy tone. He quickly stands, nearly dropping the holopad, and salutes his superior officer.

“General,” he squeaks out. “How can I help you, sir?” Mitaka startles at the somber look that replaces the general’s perpetual angry frown. The only time the lieutenant has seen Hux look like this...the news of Brendol Hux’s passing sent a ripple of melancholy through the base, with Hux at the epicenter. He had been appointed as general of the First Order only days before it occurred. 

Hux studies Mitaka’s face with unusually soft eyes. “No doubt you have heard about the extraction I’ve ordered on that sad, desolate planet in the Sol System?” 

Mitaka knows better than to lie to Hux. “Yes, sir.” 

“Then you understand that the package being extracted is of great importance to me.” It’s more of a statement than a question, but Mitaka responds anyway. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Hux looks out of the port window, at the stars of infinite galaxies that lie beyond. Mitaka’s eyes follow the general’s gaze. There’s a familiar pull in his chest--a childlike giddiness that he feels whenever he looks out upon the wonder of those stars. 

“Mitaka,”

The lieutenant raises his eyebrows at the use of his last name, as opposed to his title. 

“You have proven your loyalty and trustworthiness not only to the First Order, but to me as well. You’ve never given me reason to doubt you or your judgement.” 

“I believe Lord Ren might beg to differ on that, sir,” Mitaka huffs a nervous laugh. General Hux’s smile is a rare, but welcome sight. 

“I believe you may be correct, Lieutenant. But Ren is not at the head of this operation and his opinion is trivial.” Hux’s apathy towards any of Lord Ren’s opinions goes unsaid, but is well understood by everyone on Starkiller Base. “Mitaka, you possess sympathy and empathy that exceeds any other officer on this station. I know I’ve made comments in passing about weakness and its roots in emotion, but…” Hux worries at his bottom lip, eyes still averted to the port window. “I believe you are the best man to undertake this assignment.” 

Mitaka blinks, cocking his head slightly left. “And what is the assignment, sir?” 

Hux looks towards his lieutenant and is quiet for a long moment before answering, “I’ll let you know once my brother is safely on base.” 

\--

It’s a private message from Captain Phasma that lets Mitaka know that the extraction on Cursed Earth was successful. Her message is short and punctual, with a follow-up message in which she explains that Hux ordered for Mitaka to be updated on the success or failure of the mission. As Mitaka reads, another message appears from General Hux himself.

 _Your presence is required in the medbay, Lieutenant._

Mitaka swallows and looks towards Thanisson, who has been eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Excuse me,” the lieutenant says. He walks as calmly as he can until he’s sure he is out of sight of the bridge, then he picks up his pace until he’s nearly jogging towards the medbay. General Hux is waiting for him just outside the door, along with two Stormtroopers stationed on either side of the entrance. 

“Lieutenant,” Hux greets. 

“General,” Mitaka nods. “I’ve been informed that the mission was successful.” 

“It was.” 

The door slides open and the lieutenant follows Hux down the hallway and past the hospital beds containing injured and ill Stormtroopers, until they reach the very last examining room. The windows of every room are made of two-way glass; patients are allowed to see out, but no one can see inside. 

Hux opens the door to the room and Mitaka follows him in, stopping short only when he spots the thin, red-haired man lying on the hospital bed. 

“General,” the medical officer nods in Hux’s direction, then turns to Mitaka. “Lieutenant.” 

“Officer Niagi, what’s the status of our patient?” Hux asks. 

Niagi pulls off her gloves with a sigh. She reaches for the clipboard on her desk and flips back and forth between the pages before answering. 

“Patient has suffered severe mental trauma, possible post-traumatic stress disorder. He’s also undergone physical trauma, though nothing too recent from what the healing pattern of his scars tells me. He’s severely malnourished and dehydrated, so we’ve started him on an IV to help with that. The most troubling thing, however, is his eyes.” 

Officer Niagi gestures for Hux and Mitaka to come closer as she moves around the patient’s bed. The man doesn’t stir. It’s only then that Mitaka realizes that he’s undergone IV sedation. He chooses not to ask why.

The skin around his eyes looks red and irritated, as if the patient has not slept in days, or has been scratching at them profusely. Perhaps both. Mitaka gasps when Niagi lifts one of the patient’s eyelids, revealing the unusually large, blue iris. Even Hux flinches at the sight, looking away as Officer Niagi shines a light in each of the patient’s eyes to check the response of the pupils. 

“These aren’t his eyes, so to speak.” She clears her throat and looks down at her clipboard again. “From what I can tell, he underwent a procedure that replaced his eyes with these. They’re bionic.” 

“Why would he do something like that?” Mitaka asks, glancing between the medical officer and the patient. 

Niagi replies, “I couldn’t tell you. But, given the irritated nature and poor care, I don’t think he underwent that procedure willingly. That is speculation, of course. We’ll know more once the patient is awake and willing to speak with us.” 

“Officer, I need you to alert me whenever our patient wakes up,” Hux orders. 

Niagi nods. “Yes, sir.” 

Mitaka follows the general out of the medical room. He can feel the anxiety radiating off of Hux, but chooses not to comment. Seeing his brother in such a state has caused an understandably large amount of stress for the general. 

“Lieutenant, I’m assigning you to stay with my brother as often as you can during his time in the medbay, effective as soon as he wakes up and is coherent.” 

Mitaka nods. “Yes, sir.” 

“You must understand, I would stay with him myself if I could, but I have things I must attend to.” 

“I understand, General,” Mitaka assures with a half-smile. Hux seems genuinely disappointed that he can’t help his brother hands-on. For anyone else, Mitaka would have reached out and placed a gentle hand on the person’s shoulder, but this is the general and Mitaka assumes that he probably doesn’t welcome unsolicited touch.

Hux doesn’t smile back, but he doesn’t scowl either. Instead, he looks at the room’s window, as if he can look past his own reflection and see his brother’s sleeping form. 

“You are doing me a favor, Mitaka. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with such an assignment.” 

“You can count on me, sir,” Mitaka responds. 

The general’s brother wakes only a few hours later. Officer Niagi alerts the lieutenant, and Mitaka finds that General Hux is already present when he arrives. He’s crouched in front of the patient who seems rather listless, no doubt from the effects of the sedative. Mitaka imagines he must have terrible brain fog. 

“Brendol,” Hux says, eyes searching his brother’s face for any sign of recollection. Mitaka strikes ‘Brendol’ from his list of General Hux’s possible first names, then makes a mental note to tell Phasma that she owes him credits. 

Brendol refuses to look up at Hux. Instead, he keeps his gaze trained on the tiled floor while he nervously wrings his wrists. Mitaka expects Hux to be angry at his brother’s lack of response, but he simply sighs and stands up straight, fixing his uniform before turning to the lieutenant. 

“Lieutenant, I’m trusting you to go ahead with the task I’ve assigned to you. The head medical officer informed me that, as of right now, he should not be left alone. I will have a rotation of Stormtroopers ready and waiting, if and when you need to attend to your duties or return to your quarters. In the meantime, give him whatever he may need and make sure he is comfortable. Do you understand?” 

Mitaka responds, “I understand, General.” 

Hux glances back at his brother over his shoulder before pulling Mitaka to the side. “One other thing,” he murmurs. “I want you to find out as much as you can about what happened to him. Only as much as he’s willing to share, of course. I’ve considered asking Ren for his help, but I don’t want to put my brother through something so invasive. I doubt he is in a sound state of mind for Ren’s...particular methods.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll find out what I can.”

Hux exits the room with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Mitaka watches him until the doors slide shut, then turns his attention towards the younger Hux. Brendol sits hunched over, with his legs crossed at the ankles, swinging them back and forth as he picks at a loose string on his long sleeve shirt. 

The lieutenant approaches him slowly, mind racing with what he might say and how he will explain the current situation. Bren looks up at him, and it’s the first time that Mitaka has gotten a good look at his face. Save for the long hair, odd eyes, and facial tattoo, the general’s brother looks nearly identical to Hux himself. If Mitaka didn’t know any better, he’d say they’re identical twins. 

“Hello,” Mitaka says with a timid wave. “I’m Dopheld Mitaka.” 

Brendol studies the lieutenant carefully, brows furrowed in obvious distrust.

Mitaka continues, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions--or, maybe you don’t have any as of right now. I don’t want to make assumptions. But, if you do have questions feel free to ask me.” 

“Why are you here?” Brendol asks. Mitaka blinks in surprise. The younger Hux’s voice is so different than his brother’s; it’s quiet and timid with a vastly different accent than the general’s own commanding voice. 

“I’m here on the general’s orders,” Mitaka answers. “I’m here to answer your questions and make you feel comfortable while you’re recuperating in the medbay. Whatever you need, I can get it for you. Well, not me personally, but one of the Stormtroopers stationed outside will fetch what you need and bring it here.” 

“Okay,” is the only response he gets. The lieutenant notices that Brendol can’t hold his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time. 

“Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink?” Mitaka suggests. 

Brendol peers up at him through the hair that’s fallen over his face. “Water?” 

Mitaka smiles and nods. “Of course.” 

\--

For two days, Mitaka sits with Brendol and watches over him as he sleeps. Officer Niagi thought it best to put him on a sedative due to his night terrors and anxiety. The medication makes him tired, leaving Mitaka to sit by himself while the younger Hux sleeps on and off throughout the day. 

It’s on the third day of his duties that Brendol is awake and looking far less agitated and sleep-deprived than he did on his first day on Starkiller.

“Good morning!” Mitaka greets with a bright smile. “I’m glad to see you’re awake! I’ve brought you some breakfast, if you’re interested. Officer Niagi thinks you’re fit enough to start eating solid foods now, so…” He gestures to the tray in his hands with a nod.

Brendol swings his legs over the edge of the hospital bed and waits patiently as Mitaka sets down the tray of food onto a cart, which he rolls over to the side of the bed. The younger Hux blinks at the tray as if he’s unsure of what to do. Mitaka is still unsure of what Brendol’s living situation was like back on Cursed Earth, so he’s not sure which foods he is familiar with and which he is not. 

“What is this?” Brendol asks, picking up and peering into a small, white bowl and watching steam rise from it. His expression is a mix of curiosity and mistrust. 

“It’s oatmeal,” Mitaka answers. “And this is nutritional powder.” He lifts a white packet off of the tray and shakes it for emphasis. “The supervising medical officer says you’re still malnourished, so you’re to drink this every day until you’re a bit healthier.” The lieutenant smiles apologetically as he stirs the powder into Brendol’s water, turning it a murky green color. Brendol makes a face but accepts the glass anyway. 

Mitaka glances around the room, making sure the medical officer is nowhere in sight. Once he’s sure the coast is clear, the lieutenant reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out two small plastic cups filled with a clumpy, brown powder. He sets them on the tray next to the bowl and Brendol eyes them warily. 

“Brown sugar,” Mitaka explains with a reassuring smile. “The nutritional powder is punishment enough. I’m not going to force plain oatmeal on you as well.” 

Brendol opens both plastic cups and dumps them into his bowl. He marvels at the way the sugar melts and swirls with the oatmeal, making it look infinitely more appetizing. Mitaka watches as Brendol brings a spoonful up to his mouth, as his eyes slip closed while savoring the sweet warmth of the meal. When was the last time he had a proper meal? When was the last time he ate _anything_ of nutritional value? 

Despite the gagging, Brendol manages to get the nutritional drink down and keep it down as he shovels the rest of the oatmeal into his mouth. The lieutenant smiles both in amusement and awe of how quickly the younger Hux eats. 

“The cooks will be pleased that you enjoyed their food so much,” Mitaka muses as he gathers the tray and utensils. Brendol merely smiles and blinks sleepily in response. Warmth radiates in Mitaka’s chest as Brendol snuggles down into the blankets to rest. The supervising medical officer returns, relieving Mitaka of his duties for the morning. Mitaka feels slightly disappointed, but he knows that Officer Niagi will call him back as soon as Brendol wakes. 

\--

It isn’t until Brendol’s fifth day in the medbay that Mitaka learns more about his personal life. They sit mostly in silence, the whir of the machines in the room creating an ambient white noise that relaxes the both of them. Brendol has been dozing from what the lieutenant can tell, his head lolling from side to side until he opens his eyes and straightens up again. There’s more energy behind his words now, though, and a bright flicker in his eyes that makes Mitaka think that he’s well-rested. Officer Niagi lowered the dosages for the medications she prescribed, and now he’s awake more often than not, allowing for Mitaka to spend more time with him. 

Upon waking from a light nap, Brendol looks over and watches Mitaka as he scrolls through recon updates on his holopad. Mitaka feels his gaze and looks up at the younger Hux with a bright smile. 

“How are you feeling, Brendol?” he asks. 

Brendol fidgets. “I’m feeling okay. Better than I have in a while.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Mitaka responds. 

There’s a few moments of silence before Brendol speaks again. “Can I ask you something? Sort of a favor?” 

“Of course,” Mitaka says. He shifts up in his seat, preparing himself to fetch a Stormtrooper to gather whatever items Brendol may ask for. 

“Can you, uh...can you not call me Brendol? Please?” he asks quietly. 

Mitaka is confused by his request, but doesn’t question it. Instead, he nods and asks, “What would you prefer to be called?” 

This is a question that the younger Hux was probably not prepared for, given the way his face contorts in confusion. “I--I don’t know. Ma-Ma only ever called me her ‘Little Techie,’ but, God, I hated it so much. But _Brendol_...I know it was my father’s name, but I don’t like it, either.” 

“Didn’t you have a name back on Cursed Earth?” Mitaka asks. 

The younger Hux shakes his head. “I probably did. But I--well, I did _things_. A lot of bad things that messed with my head. I don’t have any memories of life before Ma-Ma.” 

“And she only referred to you as her technician,” Mitaka states. The younger Hux nods, eliciting a sigh from the lieutenant. “Perhaps we split the difference and call you Bren? It’s not quite Brendol, but it’s something familiar.” 

The younger Hux mulls this suggestion over for a moment before giving the lieutenant a small smile. “Bren, huh? Yeah, that works for me.” 

Mitaka is halfway through reading a long-winded status update from Recon Team Beta (mostly complaints about the frozen tundra that rivals Starkiller Base’s own icy terrain) when Bren speaks up again. 

“Can I ask you something else?” His voice isn’t as timid now, and Mitaka is hopeful that Bren has grown accustomed his presence. 

“You may,” Mitaka responds warmly. 

Bren eyes the holopad in his hands with childlike curiosity. “What is that?” 

“It’s a holopad. We use it to communicate with others around the base, to monitor activities on different sectors...it’s one of the reasons we can maintain a base this size.” 

Mitaka can see the longing in Bren’s eyes. He smiles and holds the holopad out, offering it to the younger Hux. Bren happily takes it and examines its design with wide eyes. 

“So it’s like a computer, huh? But smaller.” 

The lieutenant watches in amusement as Bren turns the holopad over in his hands. If he really was a technician back on Cursed Earth, then Mitaka can understand his excitement. He wonders idly how archaic that planet’s technology must be. How do the people there live? Mitaka doesn’t ask, however. Instead, he leans over and unlocks the holopad with his fingerprints and explains its processes to the excitable Hux. 

Over the next few days, Mitaka learns much from Bren about his old planet, and, in turn, Mitaka teaches him much about the galaxy. He discusses the various territories, the different planets and species that inhabit them, and he explains the terrain of Arkanis to the best of his ability. Bren smiles when Mitaka mentions this, saying that he’s always loved the rain. 

“Maybe one day you’ll be able to see your home planet,” Mitaka suggests cheerfully. 

Bren is quiet after that. He’s a quiet person, Mitaka’s realized, but not in the same way that the general is. Hux’s silence radiates anger or irritation. Bren’s quiet is calm and contemplative, if not anxious at times. There’s something relaxing about the younger Hux’s presence that makes Mitaka look forward to their time together every day. 

“What was your life like back on Cursed Earth?” Mitaka asks, breaking the silence. It’s a topic he’s been trying to avoid, and a topic that Bren has obviously been skirting around during their conversations. But General Hux wants intel on his brother’s former life, and Mitaka has no other choice but to oblige. 

Bren studies Mitaka’s face for a few moments, turning over the question in his mind. Mitaka waits silently, hoping he hasn’t overstepped his boundaries. It seems that Bren has just gotten comfortable with the lieutenant, and Mitaka prays that he hasn’t just ruined that little bit of trust they’ve built. 

Finally, Bren answers, “It wasn’t good. A lot of it was horrible, actually. I don’t remember a lot of things because of...well, drugs were a big commodity in Mega-City One, especially in the more run-down areas. There was a high rate of unemployment and poverty. 

I lived in Peach Trees, which was like an entire community living in a skyscraper. It was one of the worst areas in the city--tons of gangs that ran different sections of the building. Then Ma-Ma came in and took over. All the old gangs were gone, and that left her in control and at the top. She became the creator and distributor of a new drug called Slo-Mo. I sort of got into that scene, which is why my memory is so shit now. 

I owed Ma-Ma money, but I guess I caught her on a bad day when I told her I couldn’t pay yet. She took my eyes and replaced them with these.” 

Bren points to his eyes and Mitaka’s stomach turns. The way he explains it is so calm and collected. There’s no hint of malice in his voice, and Mitaka reflects on just how different the Hux brothers really are. 

“I could do all kinds of things with computers after that. She made me her techie and I worked for her for years until these two Judges finally got her. One of them let me go, and I still don’t understand why she did. But I’m thankful, I guess. Anything was better than living under Ma-Ma’s tyranny.” 

Mitaka asks, “How long ago did all of that happen?” 

Bren thinks about it for a moment before answering, “Less than a year ago.” 

“What have you been doing since then?” 

Bren shrugs. “Odd jobs here and there. I was making enough to scrape by, but jobs are hard to come by in Mega-City One.” 

“You’re surprisingly indifferent about all of it.” 

“I spent a lot of time being scared and angry back on Cursed Earth,” Bren says. “Now, I’m just thankful that I’m in a better, safer place, and that I’ve got someone that I can trust and call a friend.” 

Mitaka’s face feels warm at this revelation. When Bren smiles at him, he can’t help but smile back. There’s no better feeling than knowing he’s helped someone who desperately needed it, even if it’s just being a friend. 

\--

It’s been a week and a half since Bren first arrived on base. Upon his arrival in the morning, Officer Niagi informs Mitaka that the patient is well enough that he may be discharged within the next few days. The lieutenant will admit that he’s slightly disappointed; he’s loved every second he’s spent with Bren, but once he’s discharged...well, Mitaka has no idea what the general has in mind for his brother. 

Mitaka is tucked away in his cubby hole, leaning against the wall with a hot cup of caf when a voice startles him from his thoughts. 

“Lieutenant.” 

Mitaka nearly jumps out of his skin, whipping around to salute General Hux. 

“General! Hello! Good morning!” 

Hux raises an eyebrow at the lieutenant’s nervous greeting, but simply shrugs it off. He asks, “It’s been over a week, Lieutenant. Have you gotten any more information?” 

The general is only vaguely aware of Ma-Ma’s existence. Bren isn’t keen on talking about her, and what information the lieutenant has received, he shares with Hux at his own discretion. Mitaka isn’t one to disobey orders, but the horrific details of Bren’s life as Ma-Ma’s clan techie is something that Mitaka deems strictly “need-to-know.” With Ma-Ma dead, Mitaka thinks Hux need not to know. 

“I haven’t learned anything else, sir,” Mitaka answers. 

Hux looks annoyed, but says nothing. His body is tense, and he looks over at Mitaka with an even, icy stare. The lieutenant swallows. 

“Follow me,” Hux says. He spins on his heel and marches out of the small room with a fervor that makes Mitaka feel sick to his stomach. The lieutenant jogs to catch up with the general’s long strides. They make their way down to the medbay, Mitaka’s heart nearly beating out of his chest with every step. What does the general plan to do? What does he plan to say? Is he upset with his brother for not divulging more information about his former life? 

Hux doesn’t acknowledge any of the medical officers as they greet him. Mitaka throws back an apologetic look. Most of the officers give him looks of concern and pity. It’s awful being at the wrong end of Hux’s anger, and Mitaka still isn’t sure where he stands. 

As soon as they enter the room, Hux barks out, “Brendol!” 

Bren jumps at the suddenness of Hux’s voice and looks at him in fear. He glances between the general and Mitaka with a questioning expression, and the lieutenant can’t help but express his own silent confusion as best he can from behind Hux’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to cause any more stress in your life, Brendol,” Hux says, obviously attempting to bite back his irritated tone. “But I must ask that you tell me about the people who hurt you back on that damned planet.” 

Bren blinks at him. “Why?” 

Hux seems stunned for a moment. No one has ever had the audacity to question Hux’s demands before, but Bren doesn’t really know his brother or his reputation. 

“Because,” he says as calmly as he can, “I want to find them and have them tried on base.” 

“That’s not necessary,” Bren responds, his eyes wide and puzzled as Hux grows visibly more tense. 

“Not necessary? Brendol, I--” 

Mitaka cuts in before the general can continue, “Sir, I believe Bren should have the final say on this manhunt of yours.” 

Hux turns his attentions to Mitaka, his eyes narrowed and full of fire. Mitaka swallows, knowing his comment is completely out of line, but if it saves Bren from a vicious tongue-lashing…

“I don’t believe I asked for your opinion, Lieutenant. In fact, the only thing I asked you to do was watch over him and give me any information he gave you, and you couldn’t even do that properly.” 

The lieutenant swallows, fear brewing in the pit of his stomach and anger rising into his chest as Hux glares at him. 

“With all due respect, _sir_ ,” Mitaka says with gritted teeth, “I’m not saying that it’s my opinion that matters, but his.” 

“Dopheld has been nothing but nice to me this entire time. He didn’t do anything wrong,” Bren says, giving a small nod in Mitaka’s direction. 

Hux laughs, loud and bitter as he glances between the two. “Oh, are you both on a first name basis now? My, my, Lieutenant, would I be wrong to assume that perhaps you’re harboring more than just _friendly feelings_ with our patient, hm? Seeing as you’re working so hard to defend him and his interests--” 

It’s the final straw for the lieutenant. He looks to Hux, his face burning red in anger and embarrassment as he shouts, “Your brother is not an experiment! Nor is a he a prisoner due for interrogation! He is _your brother_! Your family! If you took even one second out of your day to think about the implications of that--”

“That’s _enough_ , Lieutenant!” Hux interrupts, his voice quivering with rage. “I’ll have you punished for insubordination!” 

Hux turns to Bren. “Do you want revenge on the people who held you captive? Who tortured and terrorized you? Who did _this_ ,” he motions to Bren’s eyes, “to you?” 

Bren is quiet, looking away from the General’s piercing gaze. Hux doesn’t relent; he leans in close, expecting some kind of answer from his younger brother. 

Eventually, Bren answers, “No.” 

“No?” Hux’s voice is laced with more confusion than anger or irritation. 

“No,” Bren says firmly, with a shake of his head. “They did things--awful, terrible things. But if I take revenge, then I’m not any better than they are. Ma-Ma’s dead. The Judges killed her and that’s all I care about. As long as she can’t hurt anybody else…” 

Mitaka hesitates. He glances at Bren, who looks terrified of his brother’s rage. Determined by this, Mitaka says, “He’s not you, General.”

Hux straightens and runs a hand shakily through his hair. This is the first time Mitaka has ever seen the general look even slightly disheveled. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Hux murmurs. “I will respect your wishes, Brendol, if you do not want me to find and try those people.” 

Bren shakes his head, “I don’t want you to do that.” 

“Very well,” Hux says with a solemn nod. “I apologize for my outburst, to both you and Lieutenant Mitaka. Brendol, once you’re ready, I’d like to meet with you and discuss what your new job will be here on base.” 

“Okay,” Bren answers, surprised at how quickly Hux’s attitude has changed. 

“Excuse me,” Hux says. He turns and walks out of the room, leaving Mitaka and Bren alone once more. 

Mitaka rushes over to the younger Hux’s side and pulls him into a hug, which Bren immediately reciprocates, squeezing the lieutenant tightly. 

“I’m so sorry about all of that,” Mitaka says. “The general has a temper, but I didn’t think he’d try and take anything out on you.” 

Bren responds, “It’s okay. I just...thank you for standing up for me. Not many people have ever done that.” 

“I’m glad to help. General Hux was being unfair to you, and I couldn’t just stand by and let that happen.” 

Bren snuggles closer to him, nuzzling his face against Mitaka’s neck. Their proximity is calming for both of them. Mitaka allows himself to relax in the embrace, his eyes slipping shut as a warm feeling spreads through his body. 

\--

After some desperately needed training, Hux promotes his brother to a technical position on Starkiller Base as a way of keeping him close and busy. Mitaka is delighted by this news, and is even more delighted when Bren gets his own room on the same floor as the other superior officers, just a few doors down from Mitaka’s own. 

They’re in Mitaka’s favorite cubby hole room just off of the bridge, sitting together and drinking caf as Mitaka scrolls through squadron updates on his holopad. He can feels Bren’s gaze and he glances up at the younger Hux quizzically. 

Bren tucks his messy hair behind his ears and reaches for Mitaka’s hat. He plucks it from the lieutenant’s head and places it on his own with a smile. Mitaka can’t suppress his grin as he runs a hand over his own slicked down hair. His face feels warm as Bren eyes him happily. 

“I guess I’m the lieutenant now,” Bren muses. 

Mitaka shakes his head, “I still have the uniform.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to get you out of the uniform, too, then.” 

There’s a few beats of silence before Bren realizes the implications of what he’s said. He glances at Mitaka, who bites his lip in an attempt to contain his laughter. 

“Oh God, that’s not--I didn’t mean-- _ohhh_ ,” Bren groans. He covers his face with his hands and shakes his head in embarrassment. 

“Lieutenant,” Unamo’s voice crackles over the comm. Of course she would know exactly where he is. “General Hux requires your presence on the bridge.” 

Mitaka sighs, not even attempting to hide his disappointment. He looks to Bren, who chews on his lower lip nervously. A habit that he and the general share. 

“I will return as soon as possible,” Mitaka assures as he stands. He eyes his hat, still resting on Bren’s head, and smiles as he leans in to retrieve it. Suddenly, Bren reaches out and wraps his hand around the back of the lieutenant’s neck. He pulls Mitaka in close and gently, carefully presses a kiss to the lieutenant’s lips. Mitaka’s eyes widen in surprise, but before he can properly react, Bren pulls away, apologizing profusely. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. That was so stupid of me, I’m sorry.” He looks away in embarrassment. 

Mitaka blinks once, then rests a gentle hand on Bren’s cheek. For a moment, the lieutenant studies those obscenely blue eyes, thinks about the circumstances around them. They are not Bren’s own, but they still give way to so much pain and raw emotion. Where General Hux tucks his emotions away in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind, Bren displays his without abandon. A fragile heart worn proudly on his sleeve. 

Mitaka leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Bren’s mouth, eliciting a happy mewl from the younger man as he moves to deepen the kiss. Mitaka grins against his mouth and pulls away with a sigh. 

“I will return as soon as possible,” he repeats, his voice much lower now. Bren reaches up and places Mitaka’s hat back on his head. 

Mitaka lingers for a moment longer, eyes searching Bren’s face with a content smile. Bren, holding the lieutenant’s gaze, asks, “What is it?” 

Mitaka says quietly, “Nothing, nothing. It’s just...my God, I see galaxies in those eyes.”


End file.
